dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Hartz Helsing
|name1 = Main |link2 = /Gallery |name2 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) }} /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Deals 4856% damage to one enemy and applies 1 Cold Seal debuff. 14.5s |activeskill2 = Explosive Frost Flames ( /Melee) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Deals 4322% to all enemies and explodes Cold Seals, dealing an additional 2508% damage per seal. Enemies hit by the additional damage cannot receive beneficial effects for 12.3 seconds. This effect cannot be ignored and always hits. 17.3s |activeskill3 = Chilling Performance ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Deals 4788% damage to all enemies and adds 2989% damage per second for 12 seconds. Afterwards, Hearts Hellsing has a chance to take enemy beneficial buffs and reduce damage taken by 80%. The effects of 'Chilling Performance' can not be removed, and Hearts Hellsing becomes immune to harmful effects. 20.9s |passive1 = Frozen Wings of the Ice Dragon |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = When Hearts Hellsing has gathered max Cold Energy, her Frozen Wings can emerge! Eliminates the beneficial effects of all enemies, dealing 4856% damage, an additional 1699% damage and 2911% damage per Cold Energy. Enemies hit by this are stunned for 7 seconds. Also, the damage of this ability is further increased by 90% per additional enhancement level. |passive2 = Cold-Blooded Dragon |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = When hit, apply a Cold Seal on the attacking enemy. Cold Seals can stack up to 10 times, and increase the enemies cold damage received by 10% for 9.6 seconds. Normal attacks, and 'Harsh Sword', increase Cold Energy by 2. 1s |passive3 = Immortal Willpower |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = If you were to die, immediately trigger a 10 second immortal effect that is increased by 0.1 second per 1 rage (Max 10 seconds). While in the immortal state, increase self attack speed by 175% and attack power is increased by 500%. When Immortal duration is over, all rage will be consumed and you will be healed for 80% of Max HP. 55 seconds |passive4 = Incarnation of the Ice Dragon |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = When Heart Hellsing dies, she becomes immortal and attacks enemies with a Cold-Blooded Dragon's power for 12 seconds. While immortal, she gains 100% Attack power and SPD and all attacks are . Upon completion, she regains 80% of her Max Health. 42.7s |passive5 = A Cold Game |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Gains an additional 290% boss damage and 25% SPD increase. |passive6 = The True Incarnation of the Ice Dragon |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = While in the Immortal state of 'Incarnation of the Ice Dragon', Heart Hellsings' is immune to harmful effects and attack power is increased by 100%. |passive7 = Seal of the Cold Soul |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = When Cold Energy is applied, it is applied twice, and increased the damage of Heart Hellsing by 750%. For each additional INFINITE enhancement, damage is increased by 84%. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = |pt2 = |pt3 = }} Category:Quintuple Ascendants